terrafirma_scrollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion in Denvorn
The main religion of Denvorn is a strain of the Common Faith, with influences from the several native cults of the Meridional Islands, as well as from Nuriah, due to the Nuriah'i influence in some of the Scorching Islands. Alongside with the Common Faith, several other native religions are practiced both on the Islands and on the Denvornian mainland, not to mention the Carteretian Common Faith and the Lansinger cults which are observed in the Northern regions of the realm. This makes Denvorn possibly the most religiously diverse country in Terrafirma. Denvornians are usually observant of religion, and are among the most regular temple-goers in Terrafirma. Regardless of this, Denvornians tend not to lean to fundamentalism, as some sects in Kightsbridge do, and consider other cultures, in particular Carteretians, to be "superstitious" over their adherence to what they believe are outdated creeds. Like in all countries in Terrafirma, the Chant is illegal. Due to the low amount of Vibration felt in Denvorn and to the population's strict adherence to anti-magic sentiments, Denvorn may be the country with fewer practicants of the Chant. Denvornian Common Faith Principles Like most peoples in Terrafirma, Denvornians believe in the existence of godly beings made out of Vibration, and in the theory of the three layers of reality - the Waking World, the Shade and the Eternal Night - which used to be one in entropic soup during the Age of Innocence, only to split with the appearance of humans, which are made of Matter and Vibration. However, Denvornians believe in the Gods as anthropomorphic Virtues who live in the Shade and cannot be physically perceived in the Waking World. They believe in the Shade as some sort of Limbo, where the Virtues judge the dead before they allow them to pass on to the Eternal Night. If the souls are judged wanting due to sins committed in their terrestrial life, they’re kept in the Shade until they can atone for themselves by acting into the Waking World as ‘chance’. For the living, interacting with these souls, albeit a popular pastime, is considered unscientific, superstitious and impolite. The Virtues There are several dozens of Virtues which have been observed being worshiped in both mainland and insular Denvorn. Despite this, there is a pantheon of popular Virtues, currently the following seven: * Wisdom * Courage * Empathy * Resourcefulness * Perseverance * Faith * Tradition Alongside these Virtues, other minor Virtues such as Patience, Method, Curiosity, Charisma and Leadership have followings. Both people and places are often named after Virtues; for example, the political capital of Denvorn is called Perserverance, as well as the province where it's located. There is also a Perserverance Island in the Northern Cluster of the Meridionals, and the capital of the Southeastern Cluster is Tradition, located in Tradition Island. Also, one of the provinces of mainland Denvorn is named Faith. Most people will have a preference for a specific Virtue, usually related to their occupation or social status. Each Virtue has its own temple, usually a round building with a dome or an open ceiling, signifying the roundness of the world, with the major Virtues having the biggest. The largest temple in Denvorn is the Temple of Perserverance, in the city of Perserverance. Animist influence from the tribalistic religions of the Meridional Islands has made its way to the mainstream faith and the Virtues are associated with different natural elements. Likewise, each major Virtue has a well-established canonical appearance and gender, which figures heavily in religious art. Sacraments and worshiping Denvornians worship in round temples usually with a dome or an open ceiling dedicated to a particular Virtue and staffed with priests. Unlike Carteretians, who believe the Gods are able to witness anywhere in the Waking World, Denvornians consider specific temples of specific Virtues as the primary means of communicating with them. Religious ceremonies, such as weddings, funerals and baptisms are carried out in temples and conducted by priests. Geographical observance The Common Faith is primarily observed in the mainland and in the Northern Cluster of the Meridional Islands, comprising 87% and 62% of the religions observed in those places, respectively. As farther South you go in Denvorn, the less predominant the religion becomes, with other faiths gaining prominence and the Common Faith itself being diluted with local rites. It's a long-standing joke in Denvorn that the Temple of Resourcefulness in Port William, the Southernmost temple of the Denvornian Common Faith, serves for little else than storage of fig leaves which are a staple of the local religious practices, due to the low percentage of followers of the Common Faith that the southern islands have. Religious art Religions of the Meridional Islands Islands The Chant